1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to children""s"" play toys and games and, in particular, to interactive toys, games and play systems utilizing radio frequency transponders and transceivers to provide a unique interactive game play experience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Family entertainment centers, play structures and other similar facilities are well known for providing play and interaction among play participants playing in, or around an entertainment facility and/or play structure. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,332 to Briggs, incorporated herein by reference. A wide variety of commercially available play toys and games are also known for providing valuable learning and entertainment opportunities for children, such as role playing, reading, memory stimulation, tactile coordination and the like.
However, there is always a demand for more exciting and entertaining games and toys that increase the learning and entertainment opportunities for children and stimulate creativity and imagination.
The present invention provides a unique method of game play carried out within either an existing or specially configured entertainment facility or play structure. The game utilizes an interactive xe2x80x9cwandxe2x80x9d and/or other tracking/actuation device to allow play participants to electronically and xe2x80x9cmagicallyxe2x80x9d interact with their surrounding play environment(s). The play environment may either be real or imaginary (i.e. computer/TV generated), and either local or remote, as desired. Optionally, multiple play participants, each provided with a suitable xe2x80x9cwandxe2x80x9d and/or tracking device, may play and interact together, either within or outside the play environment, to achieve desired goals or produce desired effects within the play environment.
In accordance with one embodiment the present invention provides an interactive play system and seemingly magical wand toy for enabling a trained user to electronically send and receive information to and from other wand toys and/or to and from various transceivers distributed throughout a play facility and/or connected to a master control system. The toy wand or other seemingly magical object is configured to use a send/receive radio frequency communication protocol which provides a basic foundation for a complex, interactive entertainment system to create a seemingly magic interactive play experience for play participants who possess and learn to use the magical wand toy.
In accordance with another embodiment the present invention provides an interactive play structure in the theme of a xe2x80x9cmagicxe2x80x9d training center for would-be wizards in accordance with the popular characters and storylines of the children""s book series xe2x80x9cHarry Potterxe2x80x9d by J. K Rowling. Within the play structure, play participants learn to use a xe2x80x9cmagic wandxe2x80x9d and/or other tracking/actuation device. The wand allows play participants to electronically and xe2x80x9cmagicallyxe2x80x9d interact with their surrounding play environment simply by pointing or using their wands in a particular manner to achieve desired goals or produce desired effects within the play environment. Various receivers or transceivers are distributed throughout the play structure to facilitate such interaction via wireless communications.
In accordance with another embodiment the present invention provides a wand actuator device for actuating various interactive play effects within an RFID-compatible play environment. The wand comprises an elongated hollow pipe or tube having a proximal end or handle portion and a distal end or transmitting portion. An internal cavity may be provided to receive one or more batteries to power optional lighting, laser or sound effects and/or to power long-range transmissions such as via an infrared LED transmitter device or RF transmitter device. The distal end of the wand is fitted with an RFID (radio frequency identification device) transponder that is operable to provide relatively short-range RF communications ( less than 60 cm) with one or more receivers or transceivers distributed throughout a play environment. The handle portion of the wand is fitted with optional combination wheels having various symbols and/or images thereon which may be rotated to produce a desired pattern of symbols required to operate the wand or achieve one or more special effects.
In accordance with another embodiment the present invention provides an RFID card or badge intended to be affixed or adhered to the front of a shirt or blouse worn by a play participant while visiting an RF equipped play facility. The badge comprises a paper, cardboard or plastic substrate having a front side and a back side. The front side may be imprinted with graphics, photos, or any other information desired. The front side may include any number of other designs or information pertinent to its application. The obverse side of the badge contains certain electronics comprising a radio frequency tag pre-programmed with a unique person identifier number (xe2x80x9cUPINxe2x80x9d). The UPIN may be used to identify and track individual play participants within the play facility. Optionally, each tag may also include a unique group identifier number (xe2x80x9cUGINxe2x80x9d) which may be used to match a defined group of individuals having a predetermined relationship.
In accordance with another embodiment the present invention provides an electronic role-play game utilizing specially configured electronically readable character cards. Each card is configured with an RFID or a magnetic xe2x80x9cswipexe2x80x9d strip or the like, that may be used to store certain information describing the powers or abilities of an imaginary role-play character that the card represents. As each play participant uses his or her favorite character card in various play facilities the character represented by the card gains (or loses) certain attributes, such as magic skill level, magic strength, flight ability, various spell-casting abilities, etc. All of this information is preferably stored on the card so that the character attributes may be easily and conveniently transported to other similarly-equipped play facilities, computer games, video games, home game consoles, hand-held game units, and the like. In this manner, an imaginary role-play character is created and stored on a card that is able to seamlessly transcend from one play medium to the next.
In accordance with another embodiment the present invention provides a trading card game wherein a plurality of cards depicting various real or imaginary persons, characters and/or objects are provided and wherein each card has recorded or stored thereon in an electronically readable format certain selected information pertaining to the particular person, character or object, such as performance statistics, traits/powers, or special abilities. The information is preferably stored on an RFID tracking tag associated with each card and which can be read electronically and wirelessly over a predetermined range preferably greater than about 1 cm when placed in the proximity of a suitably configured RF reader. Optionally, the RFID tag may be read/write capable such that it the information stored thereon may be changed or updated in any manner desired. Alternatively, a magnetic strip, bar code or similar information storage means may be used to store relevant information on the card.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.